Histoire de capes et de sentiments
by Hey-ceycey
Summary: Quand la nuit tombe sur Poudlard, elle veille, traque et punit les indisciplinés ! Afin de faire régner l'ordre et la justice, Cassandre Withecker, modeste poufsouffle effacée le jour, prend l'apparence de Poudlard Girl à la nuit tombée. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'un certain Remus Lupin tombe fou amoureux d'elle.
1. Prologue

Bonjour !

Voila, il y a trois dans j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic, je l'ai un peu délaissée et puis ces derniers temps j'ai eu envie de la reprendre, car elle est tout de même très sympa à écrire. A lire je ne sais pas, ce sera à vous de me le dire :)

Pour ceux qui m'ont déjà lue, j'avais annoncé en Janvier 2012, en postant le dernier chapitre de ma dernière fic, que je posterai celle-ci mais que je ne savais pas encore quand. J'espérais sincèrement le faire avant, désolé.

Voici donc le prologue, c'est trop court mais il donne déjà le ton ^^ Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterai la suite car je n'ai écrit que 4 chapitres pour le moment, mais j'aimerai savoir si ce prologue donne envie de lire plus. Je vais commencer la deuxième année d'une formation qui me prend beaucoup de temps et d'énergie mais je vais essayer.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.

Ceycey

PS : Ceux qui me connaissent savent que si il m'arrive de mettre longtemps pour poster une fanfiction en entier, je tiens tout de même à la finir. Si je poste ce prologue c'est que je m'y engage, même si je dois mettre trois ans ^^

Disclamer : Les personnages et lieux crées par J. ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Prologue**

Habilement suspendue au gigantesque lustre du hall, une jeune fille attendait patiemment que les fauteurs de trouble se montrent. Les yeux fermés, elle se concentrait sur les bruits de pas, discrets et furtifs, qui avançaient rapidement vers elle.

Elle les avait entendus se défier aujourd'hui. Les cours de Potion étaient propices aux altercations de tout ordre entre Gryffondors et Serpentards. C'était tellement fréquent que le professeur Slughorn lui-même avait abandonné la partie. A quoi bon les punir si le lendemain ils recommençaient ? Cette guerre entre les deux maisons durait depuis des siècles, rien ne pourrait changer cela. Et pourtant, serpents comme lions avaient un énorme point commun (un énorme défaut, d'après elle), ils étaient tous plus arrogants les uns que les autres. Ainsi, assise non loin d'eux lors du cours de potion, elle avait entendu qu'un duel serait organisé ce soir là, dans le hall. On pouvait rêver plus discret …

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle les attendait de pieds fermes !

Ce soir était le commencement de la fin de toutes ces bêtises !

Les quatre Gryffondors furent les premiers, bien sur. Ceux-là, ils ne rataient jamais une occasion de prouver qu'ils étaient les plus courageux de leur maison.

Pour mener à bien son action, elle devait attendre que les Serpentards les rejoignent. Sinon, adieu l'effet de surprise.

-Je continue de penser que c'est une mauvaise idée.

Remus Lupin ! _Le Préfet-inutile_ comme elle aimait l'appeler. Bien qu'il soit le plus gentil, intelligent et raisonnable de la bande, c'est celui qu'elle détestait le plus. Elle ne supportait pas sa passivité, son manque d'autorité face à ses imbéciles d'amis. Comment Dumbledore avait-il bien pu le nommer Préfet ?! Il se contentait de les suivre dans leur bêtises, les sermonnant pour la forme mais toujours un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Oui, elle le détestait. Il était indigne de l'insigne de Préfet. Lui qui avait la possibilité de changer les choses … il ne faisait rien ! C'était du gâchis !

-On ne risque rien, Lunard !

James Potter, le plus insouciant et puérile de tous. Les sales gosses de riches qui passaient leur temps à amuser la galerie l'insupportaient presque autant.

-Mis à part que Rusard nous tombe dessus, que ça tourne mal ou que sais-je encore … non tu as raison, on ne risque rien, ironisa le Préfet-inutile.

-Nous sommes les Maraudeurs ! S'exclame alors un grand brun. Personne ne peut échapper mieux que nous à Rusard et personne ne peut nous battre en duel !

Le plus arrogant des trois c'était Sirius Black, le sang pur aux traits nobles mais aux activités scandaleuses. Et là, elle ne pensait qu'aux duels illégaux dans les couloirs, le début de la liste !

-Ca, c'est sûr !

Et le quatrième, tout aussi inutile que le préfet, Peter Pettigrow, celui qui ne semblait pas avoir de personnalité aux côtés de ces trois-là. Son besoin évident de faire parti d'un groupe, d'être intégré, irritait au plus haut point la jeune fille ! De toute façon personne ne comprenait pourquoi il faisait partie de cette bande. Elle trouvait qu'il faisait la déco, rien de plus.

Elle commençait à s'impatienter et espérait que les Serpentards ne se soient pas dégonflés. Commencer par une fausse alerte … elle pouvait rêver mieux.

Entendant des bruits de pas venant des cachots, elle s'assura une dernière fois que sa tenue était en place et surtout que son masque cachait toujours son visage. Elle était courageuse, certes, mais ne tenait tout de même pas à devenir le nouveau bouc émissaire de tous ces idiots. Et puis toute l'idée tombait à l'eau si tout le monde savait qui elle était.

Elle serra davantage le poing sur sa baguette.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Potter. On commençait à croire que vous étiez des goules mouillées.

-Encore une fois, complète Black avec un mauvais sourire.

-Nous voulions seulement vous laisser le temps de vous dégonfler, répond Rosier.

Elle détestait les Maraudeurs, c'était un fait. Et bien qu'elle tâchait le plus possible d'être objective face à ces conflits, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester les Serpentards à un plus haut degré : elle les haïssait. Pourtant les maraudeurs étaient tout aussi arrogants, puériles et fiers qu'eux, mais les idées des verts et argents, leur façon de penser, il y avait de quoi faire des cauchemars !

-Oh, déçus ? Demande Potter avec une voix faussement mielleuse.

-Vous faites les malins pour le moment, répond Wilkes, mais vous verrez quand on sera sortis de là …

Des menaces … que ces chers Maraudeurs ne prenaient jamais au sérieux. Pourtant, la jeune fille, toujours perchée sur le lustre, en avait elle-même froid dans le dos. Voilà ce qu'elle craignait, voilà ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi. Personne d'autre ici ne semblait comprendre les enjeux qui se jouaient. Le corps enseignant se disait inquiet de ce qui se passait dans le pays et pourtant il ne cherchait même pas à en limiter les dégâts sur le long terme. Apprendre aux plus jeunes la tolérance, ça n'aurait pas été plus simple ? Bien sur, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais les laisser se battre par fierté pour une maison à laquelle ils n'appartiendront que pendant sept années de leur vie, sans jamais rien dire ou faire, ce n'était certainement pas la bonne solution.

Alors ses idées pouvaient peut-être paraîtres utopiques, en tout cas elle ne laisserait pas tomber avant d'avoir au moins essayé.

-Bla, bla, bla … Vous êtes au moins des beaux parleurs. Voyons maintenant si vous êtes de bons duellistes.

Black, sourire supérieur collé aux lèvres, pointa sa baguette vers le groupe des quatre Serpentards.

Oubliant qu'elle était seule face à huit jeunes hommes, elle décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir, avant que les premiers sorts ne fusent. Elle pensa d'abord à modifier sa voix à l'aide d'un sort, juste au cas où elle aurait besoin de dire quelque chose. Elle tenait à ne laisser aucun détail de côté pour garder son anonymat.

Rapidement elle pointa sa baguette sur Wilkes, le plus costaud des Serpendards et l'immobilisa à l'aide du sort _Jambencoton_. Un de moins ! Alors que le sort l'atteignait en pleine poitrine, elle atterrit au milieu du groupe. Accroupie, elle exécuta un tour sur elle-même, une jambe tendue et réussit ainsi à faire tomber deux Serpentards et Pettigrow. Il n'en restait donc plus que quatre. Avant de s'attaquer aux derniers, de loin les meilleurs duellistes, elle lança des sachets contenant de la poussière de sommeil. Ses quatre camarades qui étaient à terre s'endormirent aussitôt.

Bien sur, ce laps de temps donna l'avantage aux restants. Ils ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qui leur arrivait.

-Bon sang ! S'était exclamé Rosier. C'est qui ça ? Vous ne savez pas vous battre à la loyal ?!

Il la prenait pour un de leur complice ?! Quelle insulte !

En lui envoyant un coup de coude dans le nez de son bras gauche, elle utilisa le droit pour pointer sa baguette sur le premier maraudeur venu. James Potter tomba au sol comme du saucisson sec. Quand à Rosier, elle profita de le voir essuyer le sang qui coulait de son nez, pour lui envoyer un sortilège de bloque-jambes.

-Qui es-tu ?

Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, les derniers encore debout, la dévisageaient avec curiosité. C'est tout? Elle s'était pourtant attendue à ce qu'ils soient en rogne.

Ils pointaient tous deux leur baguette sur elle. Le bras tendu, elle faisait de même, attendant le moment propice pour agir. Elle savait déjà qu'avec ces deux-là ce ne serait pas facile.

-Ca dépend …, répondit-elle toujours sur le qui-vive.

-De quoi ? S'enquit Remus Lupin.

-De ce que vous comptez faire à l'avenir … continuer vos imbécilités ou vous tenir à carreaux ?

-Non mais tu t'es crue dans un film de super héros moldu ou quoi ? S'est exclamé Black.

-Bon d'accord, commença calmement le préfet, on a compris et on va rentrer tout de suite au dortoir, laisse-nous juste réveiller nos amis.

Il la prenait pour le Père Noël ou quoi ? Comme si elle s'était donné tout ce mal pour les laisser repartir ! Cet idiot avait vraiment le don de l'énerver. De toute façon, les garçons calmes et courtois l'horripilaient ! Elles ne les trouvaient pas normaux.

-Lunard ! Tu vas pas me dire qu'on va rentrer sagement comme des petits toutous juste parce qu'une pauvre fille nous le demande ?!

Une pauvre fille ?!

-Elle vient de mettre K.O. six garçons plus lourds qu'elle en à peine une minute ! S'exclama Lupin comme pour le raisonner.

Bah oui quand même ! Il reconnaissait au moins ça ! D'ailleurs elle n'était pas peu fière mais bon ce n'était jamais que deux adversaires de plus qu'à la maison. Pas de quoi se vanter non plus.

-Oui ! S'écria exagérément Black. C'est très impressionnant ! Mais face à nous deux elle ne peut pas faire le poids !

La jeune fille explosa de rire, un rire moqueur qui déplut fortement au maraudeur.

-Comment peux-tu encore marcher avec tes chevilles Black ?! Sans blague, si on cherche la définition d' « arrogance » dans un dico, elle tient en deux mots : Sirius Black.

-Remus ! S'énerva-t-il. Dis-moi qu'on ne va pas la laisser croire qu'elle peut s'attaquer impunément aux Maraudeurs !

Le parfait préfet inutile soupira de lassitude et leva les yeux au ciel. Allait-il enfin faire quelque chose ? User de son autorité ?

Eh bin non, il ne répondit même pas. C'est bien ce qu'elle pensait, ce n'était qu'un lâche.

-Je crois qu'on peut trouver la même définition pour le mot « caprice », continua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu as le droit de te moquer de qui que ce soit alors que tu portes ce déguisement ridicule ?

Pour toute réponse elle continua de rire. Le pauvre Sirius Black ne semblait pas en croire ses oreilles. Jamais aucune fille n'avait osé lui parler comme ça. Masquée ou non ! Non, s'il vous plait chers lecteurs, ne lui demandez pas s'il lui était déjà arrivé d'avoir une conversation avec une fille portant un masque. Personne ne tient à en connaitre les détails.

-Bon, ça suffit !

-Oui, ça suffit, confirma-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux. C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai hâte de me coucher !

Elle fit semblant de bailler. C'était assez amusant d'embêter Sirius Black. L'autre maraudeur ne réagissait pas assez pour cela, ce n'était même pas drôle !

Sentant que les choses allaient se gâter, Black lui lança à son tour un sortilège de bloque-jambes.

-_Protego_ ! S'écria-t-elle juste à temps.

Les traits tirés par l'impatience et la colère, Black s'apprêtait à réitérer son sort, la jeune fille réagit très rapidement.

-_Expelliarmus _!

Sa baguette lui sauta des mains, le laissant sans défense.

-Mais aides-moi bon sang ! Cria-t-il à son ami.

-Tu l'as eu ton duel, réplique l'autre maraudeur en haussant simplement les épaules, un sourire en coin.

Il était donc vraiment incapable de s'énerver celui-là ?!

En tout cas, la jeune fille pensa que c'était une très bonne idée d'utiliser leur pseudo dispute comme diversion. Elle sorti discrètement deux autres sachets de poudre de sommeil.

-Mais elle est dangereuse cette fille, s'emporta Black.

-Bah tu vois, lui répondis Lupin l'air amusé par la situation, c'est ce que j'essayais de t'expliquer tout à l'heure.

-Elle pourrait me …

Il s'arrêta soudainement quand la poudre l'atteignit. Avant de tomber de sommeil, il bailla longuement.

-Il ne reste plus que nous cher Préfet !

Il avait l'air étonné, voire même ébahit. La jeune fille était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait faire maintenant qu'il était seul, sans ses amis pour l'influencer.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Demanda-t-il l'air plus curieux qu'embêté.

-Et toi … pourquoi est-ce que tu n'utilise jamais tes pouvoirs de préfets ? Tu crois que si tu arrives à les oublier ils disparaitront ?

Elle éclata d'un faux rire qui déstabilisa le pauvre garçon.

-Bon aller, bonne nuit monsieur le préfet.

Elle lui jeta un autre sachet de poudre de sommeil. Mais elle ne resta pas fière d'elle bien longtemps. La poudre eut pour seul effet de faire éternuer le maraudeur, deux fois de suite !

-Mais qu'est-ce que … Bon, très bien !

Elle sorti l'avant dernier sachet de sa sacoche et le lui jeta en pleine figure. Il éternua à nouveau. Incroyable ! Jamais elle n'avait vu quelqu'un résister aussi bien à cette poudre. Les sachets étaient parfaitement dosés pour endormir n'importe quel homme ! Toutefois, ce deuxième sachet eu au moins le mérite de l'affaiblir, il tomba à genoux sur le sol mais était toujours plus ou moins éveillé.

La jeune fille lui lança alors son tout dernier sachet, avec le plus grand espoir.

-Aaaah ! Bin enfin !

Alors qu'il venait de s'assoupir, elle décida de le ligoter en premier, au cas où il se réveillerait. Avec sa baguette elle fit donc apparaitre des cordes enchantées qui lièrent le jeune homme, les mains dans le dos. Ensuite, elle fit de même avec ses sept autres camarades.

Finalement, elle pensa qu'ils avaient bien fait de se donner rendez-vous dans le hall. Cela rendrait la scène encore plus spectaculaire !

Pour finir, elle fit léviter leur corps pour les fixer au plafond.

Ils ne passeront sans doute pas une agréable nuit mais ils l'avaient bien mérité.

Elle repartit vers son dortoir avec une grande fierté, c'était presque du gâteau, comme on dit.

Elle avait hâte d'être au lendemain matin. Les élèves et les professeurs de Poudlard auront effectivement droit à une scène peu banale pour le petit déjeuner : ils trouveront les huit garçons ligotés, suspendus en l'air mais surtout une inscription sur une banderole magique : « Pris en flagrant délit de duel illégal : Mr Rusard, ils sont à vous ».

Elle allait certainement devenir la seule personne respectable aux yeux du fameux concierge ! A la bonheur … ou pas.


	2. Chapitre 1

Hello :D

Tout d'abord je suis ravie des quelques reviews que j'ai reçu, j'estime que c'est pas mal du tout pour un prologue. J'ai vu aussi grâce aux statistiques que ce prologue a beaucoup été lu, j'espère donc que la suite vous plaira pour vous donner envie de continuer et peut être même de reviewer )

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.

Ceycey

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Poudlard Girl**

C'est en trainant des pieds que Cassandre se rendit dans la Grande Salle ce matin là. Depuis une semaine maintenant, elle vivait avec d'atroces courbatures, des bleus et même de sacrés mal de tête. Mais rien de tout ça ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis. Elle avait la sensation grisante de faire les choses bien ! Elle tira avec difficulté la chaise vers elle. Plus particulièrement, c'était ses bras qui la faisaient le plus souffrir. Dés qu'elle devait ne serait-ce que s'habiller, se brosser les dents ou écrire, tous ses muscles étaient endoloris. Bien sur, il fallait ajouter à tout cela la fatigue car passer ses journées en cours et ses nuits dans les couloirs à se battre n'était évidement pas de tout repos. Elle avait conscience qu'elle ne pourrait peut être pas tenir le rythme bien longtemps. Mais elle espérait également qu'à force, elle réussirait à dissuader ses camarades de faire toutes ces bêtises. Comme son père le disait toujours « L'exemple était la meilleure des justices ». Elle avait mis longtemps avant de comprendre cette phrase, maintenant cela lui paraissait clair comme de l'eau de roche. Surtout lorsqu'il appliqua cette punition à sa cadette. Enfin, ça c'était une autre histoire !

Pour l'heure, la jeune fille n'aspirait qu'à une chose : engloutir ces pancakes tout chaud qui lui faisaient de l'œil depuis un bon moment déjà.

Elle était tellement éreintée, qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'agitation qui parcourait la salle. Pourtant, toute l'école ne parlait que d'une chose. Chaque matin depuis une semaine, les habitants de Poudlard avaient eu la joie de trouver des élèves suspendus dans les airs par ci, par là, livrés à Rusard qui, lui, semblait vivre Noël tous les jours. Il y eut d'abord les célèbres Maraudeurs et leurs équivalents chez Serpentards, puis encore les Maraudeurs, puis d'autres Serpentards et Gryffondors et enfin, encore ces Maraudeurs. Chaque fois, un petit mot était adressé au concierge. Ce matin par exemple, les Maraudeurs venaient d'être trouvés suspendus au dessus du lac, une banderole virevoltant autour d'eux qui indiquait : « _Ont tenté de remplir la salle commune des Serpentards de Bombabouses : Mr Rusard ils sont à vous_ ».

Ce n'est que lorsque sa voisine de table lui adressa la parole que Cassandre compris ce qu'il se passait.

-Hé Cassie ! T'as entendue ça? Poudlard Girl a encore frappé !

Poudlard Girl ?! Eurk mais quelle idée monstrueuse ! Qui avait bien pu lui donner un surnom si débile ?! Elle ne put malheureusement pas s'attarder sur la question car Violette Westshire se remit à parler avec excitation.

-Cette fois elle a suspendu ces pauvres Maraudeurs au dessus du lac ! Tu te rends compte ? Moi qui pensais qu'ils étaient invincibles, une fille a pourtant réussis à les mettre K.O. quatre soirs de suite ! Han je me demande qui c'est ?!

Cassandre ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Maintenant toute l'école ne faisait que parler d'elle, enfin de … Poudlard Girl, eurk ! Enfin tant pis, elle ne faisait pas ça pour être connue, au contraire alors ils pouvaient lui donner le nom qu'il voulait ça lui était égal. Ce n'était pas comme si elle comptait faire ça toute sa vie non plus. Non, ça ne devrait pas durer plus de quelques semaines supplémentaires, le temps que ses camarades retiennent la leçon, du moins elle l'espérait.

De fil en aiguille, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers le jour où elle eut l'idée d'enfiler un costume pour intervenir à Poudlard contre cette guerre entre maisons.

C'était il y à peine une semaine et demie, pendant les vacances de février. Avec ses quatre frères et son père, elle écoutait les dernières informations à la radio, elles étaient plutôt mauvaises : on annonçait de nouvelles disparitions, de nouvelles morts, de nouvelles apparitions de la marque des ténèbres. Cela durait déjà depuis l'été précédent mais personne n'avait encore eu le temps de s'y faire. Et se faire à quoi ? A l'annonce du nom d'une nouvelle victime ? Même dans cinq ans personne ne s'habituerait à ce quotidien. Le père de Cassandre, Auror à la retraite, s'est tout naturellement mit à critiquer les nouvelles méthodes du département de la justice.

-A mon époque y a bien longtemps qu'on les aurait chopés ces malades !

-Mais oui papa, ironisait Jessy l'ainé de la fratrie.

-Comme si on pouvait y faire quelque chose, ajouta Jake, l'air las.

-Pour maintenant c'est trop tard, dit Cassandre, mais pour plus tard ? Le problème c'est ces idées stupides de sang pur, véhiculées par cette répartition débile à Poudlard ! Si dés l'enfance on inculquait aux gosses les vraies valeurs telles que la tolérance on en serait pas là aujourd'hui !

-Mais la cérémonie de la répartition c'est une tradition, on ne peut pas la faire disparaitre comme ça ! S'insurgea Mickael.

-Une tradition du Moyen Age Mike, s'écria Cassandre. Faudrait évoluer un peu !

-Ma fille, tu es toujours dans la lune, hein ?! Grandis un peu et commence à admettre qu'on peut rien y faire. Il faut de tout pour faire un monde et malheureusement les fous en font partie. Tu vas me dire qu'il aurait suffit d'apprendre la tolérance à Voldemort pour éviter ça ? Ah ah !

-Et pourquoi pas ? J'suis sure qu'il a eu une enfance pourrie, ce type ! Ca expliquerait bien des choses !

-Laisse-tomber Sissie, enchaina Jake.

-Non, renchérit-elle. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'arranger les choses. Tiens, à Poudlard par exemple, personne ne fait jamais rien quand les Serpentards se battent avec les Gryffondors. Pourtant on sait tous que dans quelques mois, les septièmes années seront dehors et chacun aura choisi son camp. Ce ne finira jamais si on ne fait rien ! Dans vingt ans on en sera toujours là, c'est un cercle vicieux !

-Et alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? S'esclaffe Mattew. Jouer à Wonder Woman et traquer les méchants dans les couloirs ?

Tous ses frères se sont mis à rire à cette image. Cassandre, elle, resta bouche bée car aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, cette idée lui sembla bonne. En tout cas, il y avait matière à réfléchir.

-Bon aller, trêves de plaisanteries, c'est l'heure de l'entrainement ! S'était écrié le père de famille.

Cet après midi-là, Cassandre n'avait jamais été aussi concentrée et motivée à l'entrainement. Elle réalisait enfin la chance qu'elle avait de savoir se défendre ainsi. Ca pourrait bien lui être utile si elle exécutait le plan qu'elle avait déjà en tête.

John Whitecker était un très grand Auror jusqu'au jour où les médicomages lui annoncèrent que toutes les potions du monde ne pouvaient plus rien faire contre ses problèmes de dos et de vue. Le métier l'avait usé mais cela restait une passion pour lui. Cependant, il était loin de souhaiter la même carrière pour ses enfants. Il avait vu des horreurs qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Et être Auror par les temps qui court, c'était du suicide. Bien sur, si on lui proposait de s'engager à nouveau, il foncerait tête baissé. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait pour ses enfants.

Cela dit, depuis qu'ils savaient marcher, les cinq enfants apprenaient avec sérieux les méthodes de combats moldues comme magiques, inculquées par leur père. Il voulait que ses enfants sachent se défendre seuls, c'était essentiel et il y mettait un point d'honneur même si pour cela il devait parfois se montrer très dur. Avec le temps, il était devenu particulièrement fière de sa jeune fille qui savait se battre mieux que n'importe quelle autre gamine. Bien que plus jeune, elle faisait largement le poids face à ses quatre frères. Mais ça, il ne le lui dirait jamais ! Parce que John Whitecker était comme ça, un homme d'action, mais pas du tout familier avec l'expression des sentiments quels qu'ils soient !

Cassie finissait son petit déjeuner en pensant à sa famille. Elle n'était pas parfaite, mais elle l'aimait.

Son père était parfois trop autoritaire, un peu bourru, très peu porté sur les marques d'affection. Mais c'était aussi un homme fort qui avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour permettre à ses enfants de ne manquer de rien. Il avait su faire face quand Esther était partie.

Sa mère, elle en avait très peu de souvenirs et pensait que c'était très bien comme ça ! Qui voudrait se souvenir d'une femme qui avait été capable de quitter mari et enfants sans aucun état d'âme ? Puis ils s'en étaient tous très bien sortis sans elle alors à quoi bon ?

Ses quatre grands frères, quant à eux, ne lui ont pas rendu l'enfance très facile ! Elle était leur cible favorite mais elle s'ennuyait tout de même très vite sans eux.

Il y avait Jessy, l'ainé, âgé de vingt quatre ans. Il était le plus sage de tous et aussi celui qui se montrait le plus gentil avec elle, la plupart du temps du moins. Il venait tout juste d'obtenir son diplôme de Médicomage, c'était la fierté de la famille. D'ailleurs, c'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait pu se procurer toutes ces poudres de sommeil.

Mike (ou Mickael), vingt trois ans, était le plus costaud de tous, le plus bête aussi d'après Cassandre mais elle n'était pas très objective. Il était aussi la raison pour laquelle, malgré tous ses efforts, ses camarades faisaient tout pour devenir amis avec elle car Mike était batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Faucons de Falmouth. A cause de lui, depuis quatre ans, elle avait du dire adieu à son anonymat.

Matt (Matthew), a tout juste vingt et un, commençait une carrière d'éleveur de dragons. Il était de loin le plus rude de ses frères, celui qui ne disait jamais non à une bagarre. Il aimait l'action et les défis, son choix de carrière ne surprit donc personne.

Et enfin le dernier, Jake. A dix neuf ans, il était étudiant en Droit de la communauté magique depuis deux ans. Là par contre, personne n'avait compris pourquoi. Mais il était ambitieux et rêvait d'occuper une haute fonction au ministère de la magie. Grand bien lui fasse !

Cassandre, quant à elle, ne savait pas encore quoi faire en sortant de Poudlard. Bien sur, le fait que les ASPICS arrivaient à très grands pas la stressait énormément. Mais finalement, elle pensait que ce ne serait pas plus mal de prendre une année sabbatique, le temps de voyager et d'y réfléchir. Restait plus qu'à convaincre son père, et ça c'était une autre paire de manche. Il ne la laisserait pas partir sans une garde rapprochée.

-Cassandre Withecker, je te parle !

-Hein ? Quoi ?

Elle avait déjà oublié Violette Westshire. Celle-ci la regardait maintenant comme si des poulpes lui poussaient sur la tête.

-T'es sure que tu dors la nuit ? Depuis une semaine je te trouve … absente.

-Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Bon c'est l'heure de notre cours de Sortilèges.

La jeune fille se leva et alors qu'elle porta son sac en bandoulière jusqu'à son épaule, les fameux Maraudeurs firent leur entrée. Toujours avec fracas, après tout il fallait bien qu'ils se fassent remarquer ! Elle leva les yeux au ciel et essaya de ne pas s'énerver en les voyant arborer leurs sourires prétentieux. Comment faisaient-ils pour avoir l'air de bonne humeur alors que pas plus tard que l'heure précédente toute l'école les avaient trouvés suspendus au dessus du lac ?!

Cette façon qu'ils avaient de se prendre pour des dieux … Et toutes ces filles plus cruches les unes que les autres qui souriaient et bavaient sur leur passage. Merlin qu'elle les détestait !

Alors qu'elle passait près d'eux pour quitter la grande salle elle aperçut Remus Lupin qui avait l'air encore plus fatigué que d'habitude. Mais il souriait toujours en regardant ses amis se pavaner ainsi. Comment pouvait-il les trouver amusant ou même cautionner leurs bêtises ?!

Cela lui rappela ce jour de juin, il y a deux ans, où elle avait définitivement décidé qu'elle détestait le _préfet-inutile_. C'était l'après midi, et tous les élèves de cinquième année, après leur épreuve de BUSES en Défense contre les forces du mal, avaient visiblement eu la même idée : se reposer dans le parc pour profiter des premiers rayons de soleil de l'année. Comme à l'accoutumée, dés que Severus Rogue, un serpentard, se retrouvait non loin de Potter et Black, il y avait du grabuge. Alors que Potter faisait léviter Rogue la tête en bas les sous vêtements apparents, encore et toujours pour se faire remarquer Cassandre (toujours excédée par un comportement si puéril) cherchait des yeux si un préfet se trouvait aux alentours pour intervenir. Elle ne vit que Remus Lupin, préfet depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Seulement, elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte car jusqu'à présent il n'avait rien fait pour le montrer. Mais ce jour là, l'insigne brillait sur sa poitrine. Quoiqu'il en soit, le jeune homme n'avait rien fait, il s'était contenté de regarder la scène silencieusement.

Elle n'en revenait pas ! Comment un préfet pouvait regarder une telle scène en restant impassible ? Ce ne pouvait qu'être un lâche ou alors il avait la même mentalité que ces idiots de copains !

Voila pourquoi par-dessus tout c'était lui qui l'énervait. D'accord, elle jugeait un peu vite mais elle le disait souvent, la première impression est souvent la bonne.

Enfin, elle partit d'un bon pas en direction de la salle de Sortilèges, bien décidé à sortir ces abrutis de sa tête, du moins jusqu'à ce soir car elle imaginait bien avoir encore affaire à eux. Il semblait qu'ils étaient incapables de retenir la leçon malgré les mises en garde qu'elle leur avait donné dés le premier soir.

-Cassie, attends moi ! Eh ! Pourquoi tu ne me préviens pas quand tu pars comme ça ?

Violette, à bout de souffle, calqua son pas à celui de Cassandre. Celle-ci, exaspérée, eu envie de lui répondre « Parce qu'on n'est pas amies » mais se retint.

-Parce que si tu n'étais pas occupée à baver sur ton uniforme en regardant ces abrutis de Maraudeurs tu t'en serais rendue compte toute seule. Excuses-moi de te surestimer.

-Roh arrête avec ça, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

-Et je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu leur trouve.

Erreur, il ne fallait surtout pas lancer Violette sur ce sujet là. Cassandre le savait pourtant. Elle n'écouta donc pas la longue liste des « qualités » de ces chers Gryffondors, elle commençait à la connaitre par cœur. Non Violette n'était pas son amie, mais elle, était l'amie de Violette, à en juger par le comportement de cette dernière depuis le début de leur scolarité. Déjà plus de six ans qu'elle la suivait partout et considérait qu'elles étaient amies. Cassandre ne savait pas du tout comment elle avait fait son compte, elle qui aimait la solitude. S'il fallait vraiment qu'elle ait des amis, elle aurait préféré des garçons ou alors des filles comme elle. Les filles comme Violette, qui gloussaient, criaient au lieu de parler, portaient du rose, passaient leur temps à dessiner des cœurs en cours et dont le nombre de sujets de conversations ne tenaient que sur les doigts d'une main (garçons, shopping, maquillage, coiffure, vernis), très peu pour elle. Elle n'était pas non plus garçon manqué, mais n'aimait pas toutes ces choses superficielles. Il fallait dire, pour sa défense, que grandir auprès de cinq hommes, sans aucune présence féminine, ne l'avait pas bien aidé. Cela expliquait également qu'en règle générale, elle se sentait plus à l'aise au milieu de garçons qu'entourée d'un groupe de filles.

En tout cas, elle n'avait rien fait pour se retrouver avec Violette entre les pattes. C'était pourtant une fille gentille, Cassandre en avait conscience.

La tirade de la jeune poufsouffle décrivant en long et en large les qualités et exploits des Maraudeurs eut au moins le mérite de faire passer le temps.

Cassandre, les bras croisés, appuyée contre le mur, ne put retenir un soupire de soulagement lorsque les autres élèves de sa maison ainsi que les Serdaigles les rejoignirent.

-Violetteeeeeeuuuh !

Plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles d'un air rageur, Cassandre n'eut pas le temps de voir à qui appartenait cette horrible voix. De toute façon elle savait de qui il s'agissait. Cette chose, blonde, qui sautait sur Violette comme une hystérique (qu'elle était) n'était autre que Sarah Parker, une autre Poufssouffle, meilleure amie de Violette et actuellement petite amie de Sirius Black. Chaque jour elle réservait cet accueil chaleureux à son amie, comme si cela faisait des mois qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues. En bref, c'était à vomir.

-Saraaaah !

Cassandre priait maintenant pour que le professeur Flitwick arrive le plus tôt possible, qu'il abrège ses souffrances.

-Salut Cassie !

Et pourquoi s'entêtaient-ils tous à l'appeler par son surnom ? Comme si elle leur avait donné l'autorisation ? Tous ça parce que Jake, son frère qui était encore à Poudlard il y a deux ans, avait fait l'énormissime erreur de l'appeler ainsi devant tout le monde. Et à plusieurs reprises ! Bien heureusement il n'avait jamais employé en public son deuxième surnom, le moche, l'horrible, Sissie. Chers lecteurs, il est conseillé de ne pas penser à l'impératrice du même surnom, sinon vous saurez à quoi ressemble une Cassandre Withecker en colère !

-Salut Sarah.

Oui, elle savait se montrer polie et civilisée de temps en temps … Elle remarqua que la jeune fille arborait un sourire immense, comme s'il était difficile à contenir. Mais comme elle ne tenait pas à engager la conversation, elle se retint de lui demander pourquoi.

-C'est Sirius qui te met dans cet état ? S'enquit Violette.

-Non, enfin … si bien sur il est si …

-Alors c'est quoi ?

Cassandre n'avait aucune envie de polluer à nouveau ses oreilles avec un énième éloge pour Sirius Black, le plus prétentieux des Maraudeurs. C'est pourquoi, bien malgré elle, elle posa cette question à sa camarade de classe.

-Eh bien, dans un mois c'est mon anniversaire, révèle-t-elle en sautant de joie.

-Et… ? S'impatienta Cassandre.

-Je voulais organiser une soirée pyjama ! S'écrie-t-elle comme si c'était l'idée du siècle.

-Génial ! S'exclame Violette.

-Et vous êtes bien sur invitées.

Comment ça « vous » ? Se demanda Cassandre.

-Super ! Tu peux compter sur moi ! J'ai teeeellement hâte. Toi aussi Cassie ?

-Euh … C'est-à-dire que … j'ai quelque chose de prévu, dommage.

-Mais je ne t'ai pas encore donné la date, renchérit Sarah l'air déçue.

-Ah ?

Et triple crotte de sombrals ! Elle qui pensait s'en être sortie.

-Ce sera le deux avril. Alors ?

-Je vais voir, répondit-elle évasivement.

-Hey Withecker !

Pour une fois, Lucien Felphs tombait à pic. Sauvée par le gong comme on dit. Enfin, elle savait pertinemment que celui là allait l'énerver aussi, ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes. Elle se tourna donc vers lui.

-Comment va Mickael ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, excédée par son comportement débile. Chaque jour, il venait lui demander des nouvelles de son frère en parlant très fort pour que tout le monde pense qu'il connaissait bien Mickael Withecker, le batteur des Faucons de Falmouth. C'était d'un pathétique ! Surtout qu'en réalité, il ne connaissait pas Mike, il avait dû le voir lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard, cinq ans plus tôt et encore, s'il l'avait remarqué car à cette époque il n'était pas encore connu.

-Il va aussi bien que la dernière fois que tu me l'as demandé, c'est-à-dire hier, répondit-elle en soupirant.

Lucien rougit et la fusilla du regard. Elle adorait gâcher son effet, mais il devrait s'y attendre après tout ce temps.

-Ah bien, se reprit-il, euh … tu pourrais lui demander un autographe ?

-Et puis quoi encore ? J'suis pas son agent moi ! T'as qu'à envoyer un hibou à son fanclub !

_Sauf qu'il n'en a pas_, pensa-t-elle. Bah, pas grave, il pourrait toujours essayer et le jour où son hibou reviendra bredouille à l'heure du petit déjeuner ça lui donnera l'occasion de bien rigoler.

Enfin, le professeur Flitwick vint la délivrer de ce calvaire. Il les fit entrer dans la salle une fois que les Serdaigles arrivèrent.

Quelques étages plus haut, d'autres personnes partageaient la mauvaise humeur de Cassandre. Les Gryffondors étaient en train de s'installer pour leur cours de Défense contre les forces du mal en commun avec les Serpentards. Parmi eux, on trouvait bien évidemment les Maraudeurs. Remus Lupin eut un soupire de soulagement lorsqu'il put s'asseoir, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de ses trois amis.

-Ca ne peut pas durer ! S'est exclamé Sirius Black l'air très remonté. Il faut qu'on trouve cette fille et qu'on lui fasse regretter d'être née !

-Patmol…, fit le préfet d'un ton calme.

-Non Lunard ! T'as vu dans quel état ça te met ?!

-C'est vrai, renchérit James Potter en chuchotant, à cause d'elle tu seras encore plus fatigué que d'habitude à la prochaine pleine lune !

-Mais non, il suffit que vous arrêtiez les sorties nocturnes pendant quelques temps.

-Quoi ? S'est exclamé James. Pas question, on ne va pas lui faire plaisir !

-Et puis ce ne sont pas NOS sorties nocturnes, tu participe aussi, ajoute Peter Pettigrow. Tu n'as qu'à rester au lit, toi.

-Ah ! Et qui vous surveillerait ?

Personne n'était dupe. Pas même le préfet. Les quatre amis savaient bien que, malgré son envie de faire honneur à son insigne de préfet, Remus Lupin ne les suivait pas pour les surveiller (puisqu'il ne les empêchait en aucun cas de mettre leurs farces à exécution) mais parce qu'il avait besoin de la compagnie de ses amis, si fous soient-ils.

-J'ai une meilleure idée, dit James, on va la coincer.

Face aux regards sceptiques de ses amis il enchaina rapidement.

-Nous en sommes capables, suffit de s'y préparer. Ce soir, on saura qui est Poudlard Girl !

Le professeur Glow invoqua le silence et commença son cours, ce qui n'empêcha pas les quatre garçons de reprendre leur sujet de conversations.

-Je pense à une Gryffondor, chuchota Sirius l'air pensif tout en scrutant les filles dans la salle, sinon comment saurait-elle ce que nous prévoyons de faire chaque soir ?

-Oui, enchaina Peter, peut être même qu'elle nous suit quand on quitte la salle commune.

-Et comment ? S'enquit Remus. Nous sommes toujours sous la cape d'invisibilité.

En tout cas, ils étaient tous impatients de démasquer « Poudlard Girl ». Même Remus, malgré la petite pointe d'admiration qu'il ressentait en pensant à ce qu'elle faisait, il en avait plus qu'assez de se retrouver assommé et suspendu en l'air une nuit entière, pour se réveiller le lendemain matin complètement gelé. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, cela le fatiguait physiquement. James et Sirius, quant à eux, ne supportaient pas d'être battus par une fille et ce plusieurs fois. Leur orgueil en prenait un coup. D'autant plus que les Serpentards les narguaient maintenant car cela faisait une semaine qu'ils attendaient « la raclée de leur vie », selon les dires de James. Et enfin, Peter commençait également à s'agacer car ses nuits étaient précieuses, d'autant plus qu'il avait toujours un petit creux passé deux heures du matin. Il lui était bien difficile de se saisir des quelques biscuits qui se trouvaient toujours dans sa poche en ayant les mains ligotées dans le dos.

Ils étaient donc tous décidés à découvrir qui se cachait derrière le masque de Poudlard Girl. Cette idée leur semblait d'ailleurs bien amusante. Pour une fois qu'ils avaient autre chose à faire que s'occuper des Serpentards.

oOo

Et voila pour ce premier chapitre !

Le prochain s'intitule _(Dé)Masquée ?_ , mais sera mis en ligne que dans deux semaines certainement, pour que cela me donne le temps d'écrire la suite :)

A bientôt !


End file.
